villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Oberon (Gargoyles)
'Oberon '''is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Based on Shakespeare's character from ''A Midsummer Night's Dream, Oberon is a secondary antagonist from the Disney television series, Gargoyles. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Beaten by Hordak Prior to the war, Oberon is a friend of the imprisoned Hordak. Once Hordak is freed from Despondos, he asks Oberon who imprisoned him. Oberon responds less than politely, killing one of Hordak's henchmen. Hordak tries to kill Oberon with a barrage of boulder, but Oberon is able to stop them in midair. But Hordak reveals a face frightening enough to send Oberon crashing through a wall. Horrified, Oberon reveals Maleficent is the one responsible for sealing Hordak away. The Battle of Bald Mountain Oberon senses the coming of Chernabog and summons a group of Anti-Acolytes - Nergal, Myotismon, the Snow Queen, Yono, Count Marzo, and Puck - to take the demon's faction, the Acolytes down. They must keep Chernabog from returning. Oberon's forces attack the Acolytes in an all-out assault to protect the earth. Oberon himself takes on Daolon Wong. Though Wong initially strikes Oberon down with some magic, Oberon's wife Titania knocks the Acolyte away. Oberon then recovers and magically binds Wong with his own magic. Oberon then contributes to the final annihilation of Stalker's dark crystal. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Finding A Student Of An Old Friend However the Crystal of Darkness was not destroyed after all. It was just vanished into thin air. Fearing that the survived Acolytes will attack again, he travels to the Live-Action Universe, in a new form. There he meets with the defeated warrior, Skeletor, making it to the surface after his previous deadly match with the dark fairy, Maleficent. After a short discussion, Oberon opens a portal to the Animated Universe, sending Skeletor there with a new appearance. Oberon then states his reasons of recruiting Skeletor into his faction, as he sends him on a mission to track the Crystal of Darkness, in exchange to restore Skeletor's reputation and old physical form. Recieving his information, Skeletor departs to parts unknown. Taking Down the Acolytes Fearing of Chernabog's uprising, Oberon sends his two Oberati, Banshee and Raven, to kill Chernabog's loyal follower and leader of the Acolytes, Stalker. When the duo fails to deal with him, he confronts his enemy personally. With a single blast, he fires a cog atop Stalker, that squashes the demon, instantly. Thinking himself victorious, Oberon is unaware that Stalker's essence survives and returns to his master. The Battle in Hell Wanting to put an end in the endless conflict with the Acolytes, Oberon gathers his remain forces on the doorsteps of Hell, confronting their opposal enemies. When Evil Lyn kills the Weird Sisters, Oberon responds by crashing her with a giant boulder, killing the fairy. Finally, Oberon meets with his archnemesis, as Stalker, in a new form, encounters the fairy king. After a short discussion, Oberon blasts Stalker with a magic wave, only for the demon to send it back to Oberon and Titania, knocking both of them out. When Stalker fires at his enemy, Oberon shields himself from the bullets and then takes the guns from Stalker, though telekinesis, and incinerates them, before Stalker's eyes. Stalker then raises a harpoon gun, and blasts it through Oberon's chest, turning him into an old vessel, due to the fact that fairies are valnurable to iron. Oberon then shouts at Stalker, that this action was his biggest mistake. However, Stalker has the upper hand and crashes Oberon into a wall. As soon as Stalker spouts his last farewell to Oberon, with the fairy king, corresponding him, that the darkness would swallow him too, Chernabog arrives and kills Oberon in a fiery explosion. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Hordak Alliance Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Elves Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Children of Oberon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Vs Hordak